fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Arts
|romanji= Burakku Ātsu |type= Fighting Style |user=Mastery Agari Oyobare Alma Dean Amane Arkaeus Xemen Azrael Nero Drakoneel Weiss Blüte Adam Warlock Salem Leonis Vetris Atreus Vetris Frank N. Stein}} Black Arts ( , Burakku Ātsu lit. Black Magic Techniques) are a fighting style and a Subspecies Magic of ; one of the two major forms of Magic to exist – primarily offensive in nature, the Black Arts mainly focus upon granting the magician whom wields a magic associated with it sinister abilities and its forms of magic are centered around using magic to deal direct damage to the user's opponents, thus revolving around drawing immense power from the negative feelings of the user to invoke the manipulation of the essence of life and death, fashioned into the form of various kinds of forbidden arcane powers, typically utilized for evil and selfish purposes. Despite being extraordinarily powerful, the Black Arts have been known to have terrible consequences if one misuses or overuses them. While is the magician most commonly associated with the Black Arts with his name synonymous with this form of magic, he didn't actually create the fighting style – instead, while their origins are unknown, "Black Arts" have become a term used to encompass all forms of sinister magic. Description The Black Arts are an exceptionally dangerous set of magics which enables the user to manipulate the essence of life and death; a power considered forbidden ever since the Beginning of Magic as magicians wished to avoid incurring the wrath of the god of life and death known as ; whom would punish those who broke the rules of life and death severely with a rather tragic Curse known as , an extremely sinister ability which caused the afflicted to release deadly miasma which killed everyone around them while keeping the user immortal and forcing their minds to deteriorate from the contradictions of their existence. Despite this, some certain unsavoury individuals managed to master the Black Arts and create several forms of Subspecies Magic which were derived from the basic ability to manipulate life and death; as displayed by those given the moniker of "Black Wizard", harnessing the power of the Black Arts allows the wielder to bring forth untold calamities – indeed, has been said to have utilized the Black Arts to make the world a living hell for untold centuries, and in the form of to wreak havoc across the lands. In any case, like several standard forms of magic, the Black Arts are known to be powered by the caster's emotions, indeed taking the concept of magic equaling the feelings of the magician to its absolute zenith – but more in line with Curses, this demonic fighting style involves the user fueling their energies with primal negative emotions such as revenge, hate, greed, fear, aggression, and malice toward all living things, drawing upon the foul magic signature emitted by the Black Arts and its life-and-death-manipulation properties, heretical practices being manifest within the mortal plane to bring about a sinister power beyond all compare. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, the Black Arts primarily focus upon doling out untold amounts of destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state, embracing magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. The Black Arts are commonly described as being malevolent, dangerous, and harmful, a malevolent form of sorcery that invokes the worst parts of humanity to bring about an incredible power that exceeds the likes of standard magic in terms of potency and destructive potential – indeed, the Black Arts are always meant to cause any form of harm to people or property, as evidenced by only able to create with untold eldritch powers. Thus, they are considered to be naught but pure evil, and it's constantly stressed by the as well as more zealous that the Black Arts are nothing but "hatred and rage incarnate", an evil beyond all compare which goes against the idea of magic itself which is fueled by the emotions of the caster. On the opposite end of the scale, some , usually those associated with the embrace the malefic nature of the Black Arts because of their incredible power, numerous are suspicious of this form of magic, or just believe they don't need it at all; though this isn't all set in stone, as several Legal Mages have been rarely shown to utilize the Black Arts for recreational purposes or for combat, showing that the fighting style's side on the mortality spectrum is entirely dependent on the one who's using it, though in all forms, it remains incredibly destructive. However, some enlightened philosophers argue that light and darkness, and thus the Black Arts and the White Arts are interdependent and cannot exist without one another. In the process of casting the Black Arts, it makes those it affects experience and exhibit these negative emotions while constantly making those feelings stronger, resulting in the mental transformation into a demon; not only this, as the user keeps harnessing this malefic power, their body and soul begin to undergo a drastic change, with the overuse of the Black Arts corroding the user's soul beyond recognition, suppressing and slowly eliminating any virtues that a wielder would previously display, leaving them as naught but a malevolent shell of their former selves, having a secondary effect of eroding their mental state as well. Physically, their eyes turn from red to gold continuously instead of staying a single colour and over-users tend to mutate, overall becoming grotesque and violent caricatures of their former selves who only crave more power. Indeed, those who follow the path of a Dark Magician will usually gain untold power at the expense of something of their former selves. List of Known Black Arts Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Black Arts